¡Háganle el día a Gou!
by Haiba Hiba y Haisuki
Summary: Gou invita a todos sus amigos a jugar la botella. Al principio no será la gran cosa, pero ciertos retos harán realidad el sueño de toda chica. Advertencia: Mucho lime, yaoi, yuri y hasta incesto


¡Háganle el día a Gou!

Disclaimer: Free no me pertenece ok?

* * *

Hace poco, los chicos de Iwatobi y Samezuka fueron invitados a una fiesta en la casa de los Matsuoka, ideada por Gou. Y los que llegaron fueron Haruka, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, Miho, Chigusa, Rin, Sousuke, Aii, Momitarou y Seijuurou. Al principio todo era tranquilo, comida, paz y risas, pero llegó el momento en que uno tiene que decir "aquí inicia lo raro"

\- Chicos, tengo una grandiosa idea - dijo Gou y todos se le quedan viendo, en especial Nagisa con un "PanIwatobi" en la boca - ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a la botella?

Hubo segundos de silencio, hasta que los presentes empezaron a discutir con opiniones divididas sobre la idea de Gou, excepto Nagisa, quien ya le dio una botella a Gou. Todos al ver esto quedan sorprendidos, y algunos miraron al "chico pingüino" con odio, en especial Rin

\- No se diga más - dijo Gou muy alegre

Momentos después, todos los presentes estaban reunidos con una formación de círculo en la sala de la casa y Gou pone la botella en medio de todos

\- Las reglas son simples - dijo Gou - El que gire la botella debe decidir un reto o pregunta para la persona que la botella apunte. Si la otra persona no hace lo que le piden, habrá castigo - en eso Gou finge una risa maléfica, asustando a Nagisa y Makoto - Nah, no está para tanto - dijo Gou regresando a su forma habitual - y al final, el que hizo el reto girará la botella, y así sucesivamente. ¿Quedó claro?

Y Momotarou levantó la mano derecha

\- ¿Qué clase de castigo? - dijo Momo

\- Comencemos - dijo Gou girando la botella, y termina apuntando a Seijuurou - Seijuurou-sempai, pregunto... ¿alguna vez has fantaseado con algún chico de aquí?

\- ¿eh, yo? - dijo Seijuurou sonrojado - Yo no... digo... ¿cómo se te ocurre eso?

\- Para empezar no dejabas de hablar del cuerpo bien formado de Sou-chan - decía Nagisa divertido

\- Sei, eres un enfermo - dijo Haruka muy molesto

\- ¡P-pero no soy gay! - gritó Seijuurou muy avergonzado - Simplemente me gustaría tener el cuerpo que tiene Sousuke, es todo.

\- Awww, qué tierno - dijo Gou muy melosa - Pero no menosprecies tus músculos.

\- Jejeje, gracias - dijo Seijuurou sonrojado y gira la botella y se detiene apuntando a Makoto - Ahora, Makoto, ¿cuándo fue tu primer beso?

\- ¿Eh? - dijo Makoto sobresaltado y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- Oooohhhh, tema serio - dijo Nagisa

\- ¿En serio besaste a alguien, maldito? - dijo Rin maliciosamente

\- ¿Quién fue la afortunada? - dijo Rei emocionado

\- La realidad ... - Dijo Makoto muy avergonzado - No fue afortunada, sino desafortunado. Resulta que estábamos en una fiesta cuando éramos más pequeños y quería darle un beso a la chica de turno que me gustaba, pero resbalé con algo, caí sobre Haru y lo besé... no se sintió mal el beso, sino lo que vino después... nos dieron apodos degradantes.

Todos rieron al escuchar lo que dijo Makoto, excepto Haru quien recuerda ese momento con vergüenza

\- Mako-chan, eres un loquito - dijo Nagisa después de que todos dejaron de reír

\- ¿Eso crees? - dijo Makoto un poco molesto - Ya verás - en eso gira la botella con la esperanza de que le toque a Nagisa. Para su desgracia, le tocó a Rin - Ay, rayos. Bueno, Rin... - Makoto lo pensó un momento, era la forma más indirecta de vengarse de Nagisa por lo que dijo - Te reto a morder el cuello de Nagisa hasta dejar una gran marca

\- ¿¡Q-QUÉ!? - gritó Nagisa sonrojado y asustado

\- Ooohhh, por fin, para que veas cómo se siente - dijo Rin con una cara de perverso y se acercó a Nagisa, lo tira al suelo boca arriba de un solo empujón, dirige su rostro al cuello del rubio y le da una mordida tan fuerte que Nagisa gritó de dolor, hasta que Rin se detuvo y regresó a su puesto. Nagisa se pone las manos sobre la parte del cuello que mordió Rin, y el resto miró incrédulo lo que acaba de pasar.

\- Rin... no sabía que tenías esas tendencias - dijo Gou sonrojada y nerviosa

\- Gracias, me puedo acostumbrar - dijo Rin feliz y gira la botella, y se detiene en Gou, su hermana - Y todavía no se acaba

\- Sólo espero que no involucre ropa de baño o cosas parecidas - dijo Miho susurrando a Makoto y éste asiente

\- Hermanita, te reto a que te pongas la ropa de baño más atractiva y sexy que encuentres - dijo Rin con una cara de perverso con una sonrisa maléfica, y Gou reacciona con un sonrojo violento y un nerviosismo de aquellos

\- Tenía que hablar, ¿no? - dijo Miho con un facepalm

\- ¡Esa clase de retos no son hermosos! - dijo Rei protestando - ¡Quiero mi dinero!

Momotarou, por su parte, casi cae de la emoción por lo que dijo Rin, a lo que Sousuke intenta calmarlo

Gou, totalmente sonrojada, se va a su habitación. Los demás esperan pacientemente, y dos minutos después aparece Gou con un traje de baño muy sexy, era un bikini triangular con tirantes y un panty tipo minishorts, color rojo con líneas negras. Y para colmo, su cuerpo era muy hermoso.

Casi todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Gou de esa forma, y quedaron completamente rojos.

\- Gou-san es preciosa - dijeron los Mikoshiba bien sonrojados

\- Ok, eso si es hermoso - dijo Rei igual de sonrojado

Hasta Haru, Makoto y Sousuke quedaron sonrojados, pero no podían hablar

\- ¡Esto es lo mejor que he visto desde los pantys de Momo-chan! - dijo Nagisa emocionado

\- ¡No lo menciones! - gritó Momotarou avergonzado mientras recordaba la escena del Café del Infierno, cuando fue vestido de maid y Nagisa le levantó la falda

Gou, totalmente avergonzada, se sienta al lado de Rin, y este le lame un poco el hombro de forma rápida, aumentando más el sonrojo de la chica, y también una molestia

\- Ya verás, Rin - dijo Gou molesta y gira la botella, y ésta se detiene apuntando a... ¡qué coincidencia! A su hermano - Ya verás venganza. Te reto a quedar en ropa interior frente a TODOS

Y el resto reacciona con gritos de sorpresa y molestia

\- ¿Qué rayos haces, Gou? - dijo Miho molesta - ¿Sabes que esa clase de cosas no son adecuadas?

\- Además, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez con los chicos de Samezuka? - dijo Chigusa fastidiada - ¡Por tu maldita culpa casi no salgo virgen!

Pero Rin, con una mezcla de sonrojo y fastidio, decide quitarse absolutamente todo lo que vestia, quedando solo con su ropa interior. Los demás chicos se sonrojan al ver esto, pues no por nada Rin tiene un cuerpo envidiable. Rin se sienta al lado de Gou y ésta le muerde un pezón y luego el cuello, lo cual provocó que Rin reaccione muy molesto y la empuje

\- ¿Qué se siente, hermano? - dijo Gou triunfante

\- Estúpida, me pusiste más caliente - dijo Rin fingiendo mucho fastidio

\- Uff, mira ese incesto, papu - dijo Nagisa jugando con el cuello de su camiseta, y se ganó un golpe en la nuca por parte de Rei - ¿Y ahora qué, Rei-chan?

\- ¿Desde cuándo tan pervertido? - dijo Rei muy molesto - ¡Sabes que no es hermoso!

Rin gira la botella y termina apuntando a Miho Amakata

Los chicos de Iwatobi y Gou se aterran

\- Mejor cuídate de lo que viene, Rin se ha desatado - dijo Makoto tapándose los ojos

\- Amakata-sensei... - dijo Rin con una sonrisa maquiavélica - Te reto también a quedar en traje de baño

Miho se sonrojó y se negó rotundamente. ¿Qué no se supone que esa fue una etapa que ya había terminado?

\- Mira, si no lo haces, te aseguro te hará algo peor - dijo Haru susurrando al oído de la consejera del club de natación Iwarobi - Momo me dijo con horror lo que pasó cuando Natsuya se negó a hacer lo mismo... no querrás saberlo

Miho reacciona con horror al pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado y se va de la escena, y varios minutos después aparece con un monokini azul claro que resalta bien su figura. De inmediato, los presentes se sonrojaron al ver a la maestra Amakata con ropa de baño, en especial Gou. Al final, Miho se sienta al lado de Makoto y éste aparta la mirada de ella con un gran sonrojo

\- Espero estés feliz - dijo Miho con fastidio y vergüenza hacia Rin, y gira la botella y se detiene en Momotarou - Te reto a aplastar a tu escarabajo

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡A MI PYUNSUKE NOOO! - gritó Momotarou llorando de nervios

\- Eres inmaduro, ¿sabes? - dijo Haruka

\- No querrás arriesgarte a detención por no tomar el reto, ¿o sí? - dijo Rei maquiavélico, y Momotarou de mala gana y con lágrimas accedió a aplastar a su amado escarabajo, pero casi lo hacía cuando Miho lo detiene

\- ¿Qué no querías que mate a mi Pyunsuke? - dijo Momotarou sorprendido

\- A mi me bastó el hecho de que lo hagas - dijo Miho sonriendo y Momo llora de felicidad y regresa su escarabajo a su "casita de frasco"

\- No vuelvas a tratar así a Kintarou-kun - dijo Gou fastidiada

\- Momotarou - dijo el aludido y giró la botella, y se detiene apuntando a Makoto - Bien, Mako, como quiero aprovechar la locura de tu infancia, te reto a besar a Rin

Ante este pedido, Rin escupe de su vaso el agua que trató de beber y reacciona agresivamente

\- ¿¡ME VES CARA DE PUÑAL!? - gritó Rin agarrando bruscamente la cabeza de Momotarou y este se aterra

\- Rin... - decía Makoto y ambos se le quedan mirando. Y resulta ser que el castaño sonrió tiernamente - Es sólo un beso

\- Oe, yara, ¿estás hablando en serio? - dijo Haruka un poco molesto, pero las caras de Gou y Chigusa no cabían de la emoción

\- Este será el mejor día de mi vida, Hana-chan - dijo Gou bien sonrojada y emocionada

Y Makoto depositó un tierno beso a Rin, y éste corresponde bruscamente, hasta le arrancó varias prendas :/

Lo bueno que Sousuke lo detuvo, porque para empezar Rin no hubiera parado, y encima Gou ya tuvo su primer derrame nasal

Y Makoto quedó pasmado ante lo que le hizo Rin, y sonrió maléficamente, así que giró la botella y quedó en el "SeñorShowman" Rei.

\- Rei, yo te reto a que te quites toda la ropa de la cintura para arriba - dijo Makoto con una sonrisa malvada pero seductora

\- ¿Sólo eso? - decía Rei como si nada - Ah ok. - en eso iba a quitarse la camisa, pero...

\- Y además haz lo mismo con Nagisa, y bésalo hasta que ya no puedas más - dijo Makoto para finalizar

\- ¿ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ? - gritó Haruka dirigiéndose a Makoto - ¿Qué crees que va a decir, "bienvenido al animal de ese"?

\- Lo mismo por dos - dijo Rei muy molesto - Una cosa es que me desnude del torso

\- ¿Pero que me desnude del pecho a mí y encima me bese? - dijo Nagisa enojado - ¡Ni que fuera bisexual, asco!

\- Les aseguro que no querrán ver mi lado oscuro - dijo Makoto sonriendo con una aura oscura a su alrededor

\- Rei, mejor hazlo rápido para que termine pronto - dijo Haruka demasiado asustado

Y Rei, en menos de lo que cierta maestra gritó "Qwiddich", se quitó la camisa y la camiseta, y de paso también hizo lo mismo con un sonrojado y avergonzado Nagisa, pero...

\- Esperen - dijo Makoto y Rei se detiene - Que el beso no sea rápido que se D-I-S-F-R-U-T-E - deletreó seductoramente y las dos chicas se taparon las bocas para evitar que la otra sea escuchada gritando

Rei, totalmente resignado, besó a Nagisa en los labios con profundidad y lentitud, y el pobre rubio trataba de no corresponder el beso. Sabemos que Nagisa disfrutó lo de Momotarou, pero eso no lo hace homosexual ni bisexual, sólo un loquito. En realidad, a Nagisa nunca le han gustado los hombres, sólo las chicas. Aunque hay que admitir que Rei besa bastante bien para no ser experto en citas. Pasaron treinta segundos y ya se escucharon quejidos del rubio, algo que casi desmaya a Gou y hasta intentó poner su mano libre en su entrepierna mientras la otra tapaba la boca de Chigusa, pero Rin la detiene

Al final, Rei detiene el beso y trata de agarrar la botella pero se le dificulta por la falta de aire, y Nagisa estaba también falto de aire, y eso que no correspondió el beso de Rei. Las chicas se destapan sus bocas.

Rei logra tomar la botella y la gira, y ésta se detiene en Sousuke.

\- Sou... - decía Rei tratando de respirar - Te reto... a quitarle... la camiseta... de Makoto... y... lamer... su pecho..

\- Ya no soporto más - dijo Chigusa bien enrojecida

\- Aguanta un poco, Hana-chan - dijo una Gou desesperada

Makoto de inmediato tragó saliva por el reto para Sousuke, le iban a devolver el favor... y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sousuke lo agarró por detrás y lamió su cuello mientras le quitó la camiseta y luego lamió su pecho. Makoto no dejaba de gemir ante el acto de Sousuke, mientras que Haruka estaba sonrojado y celoso de ver esto, Nagisa se echó al suelo para evitar mirar, Rin se sonrojó muchísimo y las dos chicas hacían hasta lo imposible por reprimir sus gritos. Ni siquiera Miho pudo resistir la tentación de mirar la escena, ya que Makoto tenía un cuerpo bastante atractivo.

Ya cuando terminó, Sousuke giró la botella y cayó en Chigusa

\- Chigusa... - dijo Sousuke tranquilamente - Te reto a dejarte en ropa de baño o ropa interior

Chigusa quedó más enrojecida por el reto y Gou aún más. Ni ella podía creer que esto estaba pasando. Así que Chigusa decide quitarse todo y dejarse en ropa interior, y la verdad tiene muy lindos encajes, si lo sumamos a su cuerpo. Nagisa quedó babeando por ver a tres chicas en las prendas que tiene.

Chigusa toma la botella y la gira y se detiene apuntando al pequeño rubio. Qué coincidencia.

\- Nagisa - dijo Chigusa con una cara malévola

\- ¿Sí, Hana-chan? - dijo Nagisa sonrojado

\- Te reto a darle un beso bien apasionado a Haruka, y otro a mi compañera Gou - dijo Chigusa, y tanto Gou como Haru se sonrojan

\- ¡Haru! ¿te dejarás besar? - dijo Makoto preocupado, pero Haruka no responde

Acto seguido, Nagisa se dirige a Haru

\- Haru-chan... ojalá no te importe - dijo Nagisa y ambos estaban bien rojos. En eso, Nagisa besó los labios de Haru y éste corresponde bien apasionado. Esto provocó unos cuantos celos en Rei y Rin. Haruka no soltó a su pequeño compañero rubio, sino que hasta su mano derecha recorrió todo su cuerpo para humedecer más el beso, pero Nagisa se suelta del chico delfín y totalmente excitado le planta un beso bien caliente a Gou, y ella corresponde con gusto, provocando celos en los hermanos Mikoshiba.

Al final deja a Gou y toma la botella con una gran sonrisa en su cara. La botella se detuvo apuntando a Makoto

\- Mako-chan, te reto a juguetear con Sensei Amakata-Chan - dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa socarrona

Makoto se sonrojó basante, y Miho igual.

\- ¿No crees que te estás pasando? - dijo Miho

\- Si no quieres que revele que Mako-chan está enamorado de su profesora y consejera del club - dijo Nagisa triunfante

Makoto se sonrojó mucho más, así que no tuvo opción, se abalanzó sobre su maestra y la besó en el cuello mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. Miho disfrutaba esas sensaciones, pero llegó un punto en que debían detenerse.

De nuevo Makoto giró la botella y se detuvo en Gou.

\- Gou - dijo Makoto sonriendo - Te reto a juguetear con tu amiga

\- ¿¡QUIERES QUE JUEGUE CON EL CUERPO DE HANA-CHAN!? - gritó una Gou muy sonrojada, pero como no podía negarse a la sonrisa de un chico guapo con músculos, decide besar a Chigusa, y ambas se corresponden besándose y tocándose todo lo que quisieron

\- Gou-san es bien pervertida - dijo Momotarou sonrojado

\- Ni le conocía esas andanzas a mi sexy hermana - dijo Rin relamiéndose los labios al ver esa escena

\- Porfis, toca su entrepierna - decía en silencio un Nagisa sonrojado

Pero como Gou lo escuchó, detiene sus besos y caricias e invita a su amigo a unirse, y éste aprovecha para besar a Gou y tocarla mientras es tocado por Chigusa. En eso, Makoto se sonrojó demasiado y empezó a besar a su amada maestra, y ella corresponde apasionadamente. Momo y Seijuurou aventaron la botella a un lado y se abalanzaron sobre los tres amantes, mientras Haruka, Rei y Rin empezaron a besarse de forma sensual, y como Haru no se quitó ninguna prenda, Rin aprovecha para quitarle el pantalón y Rei le quita su camisa y camiseta y da besos y lamidas al pecho de Haru, quien jadeaba.

Pocos minutos después cambiaron posiciones. Haru empezó a besar y acariciar a Gou, mientras que Makoto lamía a su gusto el cuello de un Rei que pedía más, Nagisa intercambia besos y caricias íntimas con Miho y con Aiichiro, Rin se dejaba tocar por Chigusa y ella por Seijuurou, Sousuke frotaba su entrepierna con la de Momotarou mientras estaba besando su cuello, y Momo solo gemía, afortunadamente tenían pantalones

Y de nuevo cambian posiciones, Haruka besó a Rin frenéticamente y él corresponde tocando su pecho, pero Sousuke mordía su oreja. Haru se sobresalta

\- ¿Acaso no te gustó, "Waterboy"? - dijo Sousuke sensualmente, y Haru reacciona besándolo

Rin se excita viendo cómo sus amigos se tocaban, pero Gou aprovecha para besar su cuerpo por completo y tocarlo, sin quitarle la única prenda que tiene, por lo que Rin corresponde tocándola todo el cuerpo

Rei y Nagisa se encontraban besándose y tocándose con Momotarou y Makoto, mientras que Aiichiro se daba bien rico con Chigusa, Sousuke no dejaba de besar el cuerpo de la consejera del club de Iwatobi sobre su traje de baño, y Haruka se da unas deliciosas caricias con Seijuurou.

Todo iba a indicar que se tenían que quitar el resto de sus ropas, pero...

\- ESPEREN - gritó Gou deteniendo a todos y se le quedan viendo - Chicos, chicas, acaban de hacer realidad mi sueño de tener un rico harén de chicos con músculos - dijo una Gou emocionada

\- Espera... ¿nos trajiste a jugar la botella para terminar en esto? - dijo una Miho muy molesta

\- ¿Desde cuándo planeaste esto? - dijo Nagisa

\- Hace meses, y yo también me uní al plan - dijo Chigusa sonrojada

\- Y eso que disfruté tus ricos besitos, Hana-chan - dijo Gou melosa mientras apretaba la mejilla de su mejor amiga

De inmediato hubo reclamos de todo el grupo reunido, pero luego se calmaron al darse cuenta de que no pasó a mayores.

\- Sólo esperemos que esto no se vuelva a repetir - dijo Haruka

\- Sólo fue una vez - dijo Gou sonriente

\- ¡Casi me sacan mi lado gay, qué injusticia! - gritó Nagisa haciendo un puchero

\- ¿Alguien notó que no me dieron ningún reto? - dijo Aiichiro - Ni siquiera Sempai.

En eso todos se miran entre sí y terminan yéndose

\- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué tengo que no me dijeron nada? - dijo el chico pato yéndose.

Al final quedaron Gou y Rin solos

\- No sabía que eras una pervertida - dijo Rin sonriendo

\- No sabía que cedías rápido a tentación - dijo Gou acariciando el pecho de su sexy hermano - Aunque me gustaría probar un poco más - en eso se da un rico beso con su hermano mayor y él corresponde lamiendo su delicioso cuello.

Sin duda el momento más sexual de Gou continuaría


End file.
